Focus on the Future
by FayeValentine001
Summary: The sequel to The Past is the Past. Something horrible is about to rock the wizarding world and everyone has to work together to stop it. Can the Weasley's learn to trust a Malfoy? How will they deal with Ginny and Draco's relationship? D/G, H/H...
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: Not mine, damn it.

A/N: So many of you loved my story 'The Past is the Past' I have decided to grace your minds with the sequel. Haha I'm so cocky, look at what all your wonderful reviews have done to me, they have given me a big head.

Oh and I still need a beta reader. Come on, I know someone out there wants to be mine!

Focus on the Future

The window in her bedroom was open and the cool summer breeze made the sheer, scarlet curtains flutter in its wake. Ginny had only just arrived at the Burrow moments ago and she already missed Hogwarts. Well maybe not so much Hogwarts but a certain blond hellian whom she had once heard someone refer to as the Prince of Darkness. He was her Prince of Darkness, she wondered if that made her the Princess of Darkness and she giggled to herself.

"Hey Munchkin, it's time to eat dinner!" George called to her from the bottom of the stairs and she could hear her mother yelling at him.

"I told you to go and get Ginny, not yell for her, I could have done that myself!" Ginny shook her head and smiled, she had missed her family too.

"Sorry Mum!" She heard George answer back as he ran out the back door, probably to start brainstorming with Fred on some new practical joke for their shop. She looked at the unpacked trunk and all the school books stacked on the desk and sighed, they would just have to wait till later.

It was defiantly a sight to be seen, the Burrow during dinner time with every Weasley accounted for, plus the usually extra heads. Fred and George were flinging peas at each other from across the table, Fleur was making puppy dog eyes at Bill, Percy tried and failed to stop the flying peas only to have them now being flung at him, Arthur was asking Harry tons of questions about muggle objects, Hermione had a book propped in front of her, Charlie was explaining something about a new breed of dragons to Bill, Ron stuffed his face with as much food as he could fit on his plate (a firm believer in "Whoever eats the fastest gets the most…") and Molly was just sitting down to the table after having cooked a delicious meal.

"Come and eat Ginny, you look like you have been starved, all skin and bones! Are they feeding you enough at that school these days?" She quarried and started piling food on a plate for her youngest and only daughter.

"No Mum, they have a shortage of food at Hogwarts and it has to be rationed out accordingly." Fred joked at his mother's expense. She just huffed and warned her husband to stop pestering the poor boy, meaning Harry, and to let him eat. Those things could wait till after dinner.

Harry was glad for the escape, even though he liked talking to Mr. Weasley about muggle inventions, sometimes even he didn't know exactly how to explain things.

Ginny smiled at this welcoming scene and dove right into the fun by sending a pea flying across the room hitting George square on the forehead and she immediately knew she had started a war as the twins turned what was left of their ammo on her.

Half way through dinner there was a knock at the door.

"Who in the world could that be?" Molly asked out loud but now Harry and Ron had both joined in on the pea fight and no one even heard the knock but her. She hurried to the door and took a second to fix her hair and take off her apron before opening it.

"Mrs. Weasley… I'm looking for Virginia." Molly was in shock, it seemed, at who was standing in her doorway, she recognized him easily. The war was now in full swing and no one at the table even noticed as she moved aside allowing him entrance.

"Ginny dear" She said loudly so everyone turned. "Someone is here to see you." A few of the Weasley's jaws dropped at the sight of him, Draco Malfoy.

Ginny stood up quickly.

"What are you doing here Draco?"

"Did she just call him 'Draco'?" Ron asked still not trusting his eyes. Hermione gave Ginny a questioning glance but didn't say anything. Harry glared daggers at Malfoy and then stood up from the table too.

"What do you want with her?" He demanded thinking only of the horrible stunts he could be trying to pull.

"Calm down Potter, this is between Virginia and me."

"Come on lets go out back." Ginny said not really know what to think, a million reasons for him coming to her house to see her were running through her head but none of them made any sense.

"Are you just going to let them go out there alone Mum?" Ron asked not knowing if he was dreaming or if this was real still.

"Well, I'm sure there is obviously a good reason he's come to see Ginny and I don't think he's quite dim witted enough to try anything funny in her own home seeing as how we out number him significantly." Arthur said turning back to his dinner. "I'm sure the boy is harmless for now."

"Don't you think it's just a bit odd though?" Fred and George asked simultaneously.

"I'm sure she'll explain everything later, now let's all get back to dinner." Molly said trying hard to act casual.

The rest of dinner was eaten as quietly as possible, everyone was trying to listen to see if they could over hear any part of the two's conversation but they couldn't hear anything.


	2. A Horrible Plan

A/N: Oh it's so exciting isn't it? Right now I don't even know what's going to happen, seeing as how I write my authors notes before I even start writing, and on that note, let's get started!

Raina: Thank you so much I'm so glad you like it. Let's see, I posted 'The Past is the Past' in 2002 meaning it's just been sitting on here collecting dust, and you know what, it's fans like you, who actually take the extra few seconds to review and give support, that I have decided to dust this one off and push the limits with another part. Now I won't be writing anymore chapters for 'The Past is the Past' but don't be disappointed because now you have this story to read. Yay!

.

Outside behind the Burrow, past the garden and the glow of the lights from the house, under cover of darkness they walked. His arm around her with his hand resting on her hip they walked for a good while like this, making sure they were a good distance from the house before stopping.

"So are you ever going to tell me why you're here?" Ginny gazed out at the moon which was full and hanging eerily low in the sky making it seem three times bigger than usual.

"Beautiful, isn't it? It's almost as beautiful as you, almost." Draco turned to face her and he raised his hand to run it through her hair, and ended up shaking a few peas loose that had gotting stuck during the war at the dinner table, she smiled up at him.

"I think that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me, but don't change the subject Draco." Her face became stern wanting to get to the bottom of this unexpected visit.

"What, you aren't happy to see me?" He gave her the sweetest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen, oh he was good, he was even better than her at it and she was the youngest of seven kids. "You didn't miss me love?"

"Draco Malfoy you know I am and you know I did, but I know that this has got to be important or you wouldn't just decide to pop in at my parents home, leaving me to explain to them just what the infamous Draco Malfoy was doing giving me house calls at night." He gave her one of his best smirks.

"All this and brains too, that's why I love you." Giving her bum a loving tap he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her softly at first and then giving into his animal instinct became more aggressive. After a good snogging session Ginny's mind came back to her and she pulled away.

"Alright Gummy Bear, it's getting late and I wouldn't be surprised if they send one of my brothers to come looking for us soon." He raised his eyebrow in a questioning look.

"Gummy Bear?"

"Yes, Gummy Bear, now spill."

"Alright Cupcake…" She giggled and he began to tell her his story.

_Flashback_

_Draco had barely walked into the house, just getting home from school and was walking by his parents room and heard his father talking to someone in the fireplace. At first Draco wasn't all that interested and he went to his room, down the hall, to put his things away. Deciding that unpacking could wait till later he was going to make his was to the kitchen to have the cook fix him a light snack._

_As he walked back by his father's room he overhead part of the conversation._

"_The brake out will be a hard thing to accomplish and I want you to tell me now if you don't think you are capable of a job this important." Luscious was saying in hushed tones. _

"_I'm your man sir." An unidentified voice replied._

"_I don't know whether to be reassured in your confidence or worried."_

"_You can count on me; everything will be carried out exactly as you say."_

"_Good, now remember; you only have once chance, if you fuck this up we'll never get another chance, they'll have Azkaban too well guarded after a failed attempt to try again."_

"_Yes sir." The meeting was over and Draco rushed back to his room before his father could catch him spying._

.

It was rather late now and the wind had picked up. Garden gnomes were running around freely not thinking anyone would be out this late. The cool night air smelled of fresh cut grass and wet soil, it would have been picture perfect if Draco had not just told her this horrible information.

"When, when is this supposed to happen?" She asked franticly.

"I didn't hear that part, I don't know, that's why I came as soon as I could sneak away." Goose bumps were popping up all over Ginny's arms and legs, she shivered. Draco removed his, very stylish, very expensive, traveling cloak and wrapped it around Ginny. "You're going to catch a cold.

"I can handle a cold; we have to tell someone, you have to tell my father." He didn't say anything for a good five min.

"Do you think your family will believe me, do you think they'll trust me?"

"Of course," She said and then thought about it again, "well if they don't, I'll… cry." Dragging him toward the house, she knew she had to make them or everyone could be in some serious trouble.

.

Ron paced back and forth in front of the back door just waiting for Ginny to come in crying saying Malfoy had done something evil, like he always does, so he could find him and punch him out.

Fred and George were trying to feed an extendible ear in the direction they had seen them walking trying to over hear anything but they soon realized Ginny had probably knew they would try that.

"Come on you guys, Ginny's not a little girl any more, I'm sure she wouldn't go off with the Malfoy kid if she didn't think she could handle him." Charlie, always the reasonable one, said when he saw what his brothers were doing.

"Still it's just not right." Harry chimed in, "Malfoy just isn't the type to pay a visit in person to someone, let alone someone whose family he hates. This has got to be something huge or he would have just sent and owl right?"

"I don't trust him!" Ron stated, "After what happened at school, I don't know what he wants with Ginny but it can't be good, it just can't be."

"What happened at school?" Fred and George asked, worrying just as much as Ron because they also knew Malfoy.

Ron was just getting started with the tail starting with when Seamus had run to get him when George interrupted.

"Shut up they're coming." He said ducking back in to the other room.

"Act natural, I know that'll be hard for you Ron but you must try." Fred teased Ron.

"Har, har." Ron replied sarcastically and sat down next to Harry.


	3. Midnight Meetings

A/N: Alright this is my last request for a beta reader. I hate posting chapters that haven't been edited because when I go back and read them later on I catch all these mistakes and it bugs the crap out of me. So if someone, anyone would like to work with me please let me know. I would also like to say that if I do not have a beta, I will not be posting the chapters right after I write them anymore, I will be waiting so that I can edit the chapters myself.

Raina: You know what? I was actually thinking about writing a book, I think it would be a lot of fun and you'll be the first to know if I can get a few good ideas and plots together. Thank you so much for your support!

.

The door to the Burrow slammed open and Ginny came full speed through it.

"What did that slimy git...?" Ron started saying but trailed off seeing as how she was dragging a much disheveled Draco Malfoy behind her, her small hand tugging on his large one. Seeing it sent a shiver down Ron's spine, not because he was seeing his little sisters hand in Malfoy's, but because he knew what a death grip Ginny had, 'She could crush a man's hand.' He thought to himself and actually felt a little sorry for Malfoy.

"Where's Dad?" Was all Ginny felt she needed to say to her waiting brothers, and Harry.

"Why, what did Malfoy do?" Harry practically spat.

"In the basement Gin," Charlie said simply, obviously not sensing, or choosing to ignore, the animosity the rest of the boys were feeling toward the blond one and not caring why.

"Thanks, Charlie." She called and hurried off to the basement with Draco still in tow.

"Dad," She said loudly, no response, "Dad!" She then yelled out, no response, "Daddy!" She then screamed at the top of her lungs and her father came running up the stairs and Draco scoffed.

"What is it, what did your brothers do this time?"

"Tell him what you heard, Draco!" Ginny urged and Draco returned with a 'who me, why can't you do it?' look. "Tell him…" Ginny said again.

"Well," he started, "you might want to take a seat first." So they all sat in the family room and he began his story.

After Draco had told Author what was overheard, Molly was called in and he told it again. Molly immediately insisted that Draco be staying the night seeing as if it was happening soon his father would 

more than likely try enlisting Draco's help, and she was 'not about to have another good soul taken over by evil' as she so put it.

"Come on Mom, no way!" Ron protested loudly from the kitchen at her request.

"I don't want to hear it Ronald, Draco you can stay in Bill's old room." She gave Ron her stern look and he reluctantly backed down from the fight.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and wondered to herself, mused over what she could probably get away with in her own parents house, but then she shook her head, told herself she was dirty and focused her attention on the conversation at hand.

"I don't want to cause any problems Mrs. Weasley." Draco said in his best 'feel sorry for me' voice.

"Nonsense, no trouble at all my poor dear, now it's getting late and I won't have any yawing at breakfast tomorrow so you better get your bottoms off to bed."

It was quiet and dark, the moon was being blocked out by the curtains. Several snores were the only things to be heard, but that's to be expected with so many boys in the house.

For some reason Ginny found herself standing in front of Bill's bedroom door. It was like she couldn't even control herself she put her hand gently on the knob and turned, the handle gave a squeak and the door pushed open.

"Draco…" She whispered once inside the room with the door shut behind her. "Draco," this time she was a little louder and right next to the bed.

"What took you so long?" He asked rolling over to face her, he slid over to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers in an open invitation to climb in and she quickly obliged.

"How'd you know I was coming?"

"Because I know you," and in a heartbeat her lips were burning with desire as his pressed against them. Her hands went directly to unbuttoning his black, silk night shirt. She was on top of him now with her legs on either side of him, his hand were on her bottom. Letting out a giggle when he squeezed a little too hard he shushed her.

"Ginny?" She opened her eyes. "Ginny?" the voice came louder, she was in her own bedroom and it was still dark.

"Who's there?" She asked still groggy.

"Gummy Bear." Suddenly she wasn't so sleepy anymore.

"When did I come back to bed?" She wanted to know, she thought she must have fallen asleep because the last thing she remembered was being in bed with Draco in Bill's room.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean weren't we just in Bill's room?"

"No, not that I know of and I'm pretty sure if we were down there I wouldn't have just had to sneak all the way up here to see you."

"It must have been a dream." She said mostly to herself.

"So when did you start dreaming about me?" He asked with a smirk. A grin spread over Ginny's face and instead of answering she kissed his lips and her dream started turning into reality, little did they know, they weren't the only ones awake in the Borrow that night.

.

Ron and Harry were trying hard to stay awake, listening, for any little sound that might suggest Malfoy was up to something.

"I'm about ready to call it quits Ron, we haven't heard anything and it's only a few hours till sunrise."

"You can sleep if you want, Harry, but I know that git is going to try something tonight. His story probably isn't even true he just wanted to gain our trust, slime his way into my house and attack while we don't even expect it. Oh no, I'm onto his dirty little game, yes I am… I know how his little, ferret mind works." Ron ranted and Harry was thinking about how feasible that idea was when they heard it, through an extendible ear, there were footsteps in the hall. They both fell silent and listened as Malfoy entered Ginny's room and woke her up.

"If that bloody ass is doing what I think he's doing to my little sister!" Ron had already turned beet red, very well on his way to purple.

"Ron calm down, you're going to wake the whole house."

"Have you gone bonkers? That's exactly what we should be doing!"

"This isn't the time Ron, first let's find out what Malfoy has up his sleeve shall we? Then we can worry about telling Ginny who she can and can't be interested in, I'm sure she'll love that."

"Exactly!"

"No, Ron, that's not what I meant, I meant we can't be the ones who tell Ginny who she can date." Ron looked upset.

"You're right,"

"Of course I am."

"But Mom and Dad can tell her who she can date." Ron felt triumphant and the boys went to bed leaving everything to be dealt with tomorrow.


End file.
